Never tease a pirate with candy
by theswanprincesss
Summary: (( never torture a pirate with a lolly pop,set after the season finale of once upon a time season three,Emma and Killian,warning smutt involved))
1. Chapter 1: never tease

Moments went by as Emma swan kissed captain hook,her killian,her love. She had no clue what they would become now but for some reason she didn't care,he was everything to her and everyone. She was ready for her walls to be broken down,ready to love him.

"Swan..I've never wanted anyone.. as much as I want you.."

Those words cut into her heart,melting the walls around it,she smiled a tiny smile at him,snuggling into his shoulder."..So..I..was thinking maybe we could..?" He stopped her mouth with a finger,killian was seriously traditional.."love..let me.." he slowly picked a rose from a bush,holding it out to her." you do me the honour of being my girlfriend.?"

She gasped slightly,meaning to ask him out on a date but honestly,they'd gone too far honestly for a date and nodded.''of course.."

It slowly started to rain,heavily,drops on their heads,Killian chuckled slightly,putting his arms around Emma,softly moving her from side to side."Remember this love?"

Of course she did,she remembered everything about their first dance,the way he held her,the way he made her feel alive,completely brought her to life.

Honestly no one had ever made her feel this alive,not even Neal."I love you.." she breathed before getting pressed up against a wall,moaning softly as the pirate nipped on her cold lips.

"mmmm."She moaned softly,leaning into him,chewing on his lip gently as possible as he moved her jacket from her shoulders,slowly pressing his lips to her neck.."Killian.."

Moments went past before she heard her son coming out of the diner and pulled away,blushing furiously and trying to look innocent as possible.

Henry had seen Regina and Robin make-out before and wasn't that bothered by it ,"Ma ,Killian ..Mom gave me some candy..want some?" He was a generous boy and loved sharing his food with his family.

They both took a piece and smiled,thanking the boy and beginning to eat them,watching the boy head off down the street ,back home.

Emma had chosen a lolly pop while Killian had some fudge. She slowly moved her lips around her candy,sucking it slowly,Killian whined slightly."Love..come on that's not fair.." Chucking a little she pouted."How else am I meant to eat it,get your mind out the gutter hook.."she moved her lips up and down it,trying to tease him but the pirate wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"Am I bothering you?"she smirked slightly,running a hand up his chest,slowly"Because you being clothed is bothering me.."The pirate whined."damn you swan." He really wanted her,more then he'd ever wanted someone in his entire life."Well..you always said I had a little pirate in me.."

"Want a bigger one love?"she gasped slightly,nodding,she wanted him so badly."Love we should take this somewhere more private.."he smirked,picking her up,none stop kissing.

"mmm.'she moaned softly,whining as he began undressing her in the street,pressing soft kisses against her neck."Henry could see this.." The pirate chuckled slightly"I have the excuse of being a pirate love,yours?"

"I have the excuse of being madly in love with one."she pouted as he pulled her shirt off,carrying her up the stairs in just her bra and black panties now.

His lips were on hers before they even made it to the table, both of them were pretty kinky and he slowly lowered her onto it,her back tensing against the cold wood,she wanted this more then she could say.

He pulled her panties slowly down,accidentally ripping them with his hook and poking her skin softly with the cold metal."...swan love I'.m."He tried apologising before she stopped his mouth with a kiss,she loved the feeling and he slowly moved it down her back,smirking as she moaned,arching her back a little.

She was wet with lust for him and gripped him hard between her legs."please..killian..please..fuck me.." he smirked slightly, getting up and chuckled hearing her wine."stay put love."

Moving into her room he found her handcuffs,two pairs and what appeared to be something almost in the shape of a cock and headed back out,she smirked slightly,leaning back and feeling him climb onto her,slowly she shut her eyes as he handcuffed her hands and legs together,one pair for each before opening her vagina up with his hook,teasing her clit softly,hearing her whine."that's not fair killian." she pouted slightly and he smirked,producing the dildo she'd used before."Now..love..how does this work?"

Her eyes widened slightly but she smirked."press the top heart fluttered ,hearing it vibrate slowly and squeaked,feeling him put it on her skin,leaning back,moaning softly as he turned it up ,to a higher speed.

"FUCK KILLIAN!" She yelled slightly as he softly kissed her lips,shoving his tongue in her mouth,deeper then ever before,trying to reach the back of her throat,hearing her yell.

He slowly slid into her, smiling softly and groaning out of how much he wanted her,she wanted to whimper his name,to pull him closer but couldn't move,he was pressing down on her,hitting home each time and sure enough moments later she reached her climax and yelled slightly.

He kept pounding into her,falling onto her slowly as he too reached his orgasm and unlocking her hands slowly,pulling her up as they heard someone coming up the stairs"come on love.'he grabbed his clothing,growling as she managed to poof decent clothing onto her."Fuck you swan.."

"Oh you most certainly did love."she winked as mary margaret and david entered seeing hook shirtless."Uh what happened?" David's eyes narrowed as he looked from one to the other."I spilt a drink on him..'' Emma smiled,trying to seem reassuring,yes she certainly had spilt something on him.

"Oh right..goodnight then." He sighed slightly,opening the door for them and Emma smirked,taking hook's hand and leaving the apartment. She felt like a school girl,fucking her boyfriend in her parent's bed and almost being caught.

"That's what you get for teasing swan."He winked at her, Emma pouted and wiggled,heading off to the sherif's station,tonight was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice baby

_The next day in storybrooke was one of the coldest ever Emma swan awoke in her pirate's arms,satisfied and she wriggled up,heading for the door limping a little."Someone in pain there love?"The cocky tone of her love rang out._

_"Bastard."She smirked,sticking her tongue out at him,rolling her eyes as she noticed his wink._

_"Yeah but you love me swan." He chuckled and whined as she began putting on the clothes from last night. "Uh..swan..?" She turned,noticing the handcuffs still on him."As you put it so easily in the hospital..pirates can get out of handcuffs.." He scowled slightly,knowing exactly what she meant,he knew she was still jealous of when he flirted with Ruby._

_"oooOOh you're quite real aren't you..?"He chuckled as she made a low growl,coming back in and shoving him into the wall."Not funny Hook." Slowly he moved his arms around her,sucking on her skin."You're the only one I see love,I wouldn't give up my ship for just any woman.." He pressed his lips to hers,whimpering as she moved her hand down to his him slowly._

_"Swan..." A soft moan escaped his lips as he ran her fingers through her soft blonde locks,letting them fall down her back and running his hand down it._

_Sighing a little,she felt a soft jerk in her stomach and untied him,removing her hand and leaving the cell,Killian scrambling for his clothes and shoving them on,but by the time he'd finished,she was gone. "Bloody hell,SWAN!" He groaned,worrying what was wrong now._

_ ***two days later********_

_Storybrooke was a normal day,Regina was pinning over losing robin, Emma was avoiding Hook,she was trying to talk to her mother about the situation._

_"Uh..mary margaret...I mean mum?" Mary margaret's head shot up slightly,smiling softly as her daughter called her mother. "Yes emma?" She noticed something was bothering her daughter and was worried now._

_"..There's something I need to tell you..can we go to the park..?"Slowly snow nodded and put an arm around Emma"what's happening dear?".Emma slowly chewed her lip.''I'm..pregnant..with Hook's baby.."_

_Her mother had the weirdest reaction to it ever,she smiled."That's great sweetheart..I figured that's what probably happened two days ago..when are you going to tell him?"_

_"Um..''She hadn't worked that out just yet but was planning on it today,little did she know hook was just behind them"Swan..are you avoiding me?"_

_Slowly she shook her head and pulled him gently by the arm away a little before moving his good hand to her tiny stomach ,it jerked a little in his hand and he smiled."..Baby..we're gonna have a baby..love?"_

_She nodded as they heard Grumpy running over to them.."we're under attack!"Hook groaned,moment ruined,he put his arms around Emma protectively as Grumpy explained all about the ice witch."...oh here we go again.."_

_She noticed the ice path way,stretching as far as the eye could see."This is gonna be fun."_


	3. Chapter 3: love and trouble

**_Who or what had conjured all this ice? Emma wondered as she and killian moved through the town slowly,Killian in front,he was trying to protect his love but she was still the sherif of Storybrooke and had noticed a pause in the path,heading towards it and pulling the door open as she spotted an ice witch.."Who are you?!"_**

**_"GET AWAY.." This woman was clearly terrified of her and without warning an ice monster appeared out of thin air,quick as lightning Killian pulled emma down on top of him,shielding her protectively._**

**Emma curled slightly,shivering as the ice monster rushed past,heading for the dark forest."Damn it..." Whoever that woman was,she'd vanished as if into thin air,in the whole trouble with the ice beast had distracted them long enough for Elsa to slip away into the shadows and run off,she was going to make sure no one could leave town without her finding Anna first. The town was in havoc,people were racing around in a panic,Emma groaned,leaning on Killian's shoulder and texting Mary margaret and david,hoping they could get the town into order. In the enchanted forest they had been Snow white and Prince charming,capable of calming anyone down,if anyone could do it,they could.**

**David was sitting in the apartment,going over a few things and trying to stay positive,how were they going to find Elsa's sister at this rate,he only put on a brave face for snow and the others. Groaning slightly,he finished looking through the latest file,they were hardly going to find anything of importance in these but it was their only hope at the moment. In the mean time it was his daughter's next date with that bloody pirate soon and he was pretty disapproving, it was all very well and good if he really had changed but honestly he didn't believe it. Heading over to the kitchen he began making breakfast for snow and neal,trying not to let his bad mood spoil everything.**

**Neal was still asleep when Mary came in from her talk with Emma. She slowly walked in the kitchen ,seeing David doing breakfast she couldn't help but smile. She watched him a while but then walked behind him. She placed her hands around his waist, hugging him "Good morning.." "Good morning my love." He smiled softly, "wow..someone..got beauty sleep.." she was always beautiful in the mornings but then again she was always so beautiful."but then again..you alway are so beautiful." He wondered if a charm had been placed upon her to make her always so beautiful.**

**She chuckled and kissed him again "You know.. Neal is still sleeping and Emma isn't home. Just... two of us" she bit her lower lip and looked at him. He winked at her."anything to please my princess?"he smirked slightly at her,beginning to unbutton her shirt slowly. "I think you know how, prince Charming" She lowered her voice until kissed him deeply, pulling his shirt off and leaning against the counter. He smirked,coming closer to her before gently kissing down her body,she still felt so good,after all this time.**

**Mary shivered at his touch, in the good and pleasant way. She helped him to get rid of her skirt and she pushed his jeans down. She slid her hand through his hair in the back. He groaned a little,wanting her so badly,honestly every time he woke up next to her,he pinched himself,making sure he wasn't dreaming,slowly he dipped down before slowly licking her folds. His phone beeped and they both groaned." calls love.."he slowly got up,getting dressed and heading out,leaving a seriously huffy mary margaret.**


	4. Chapter 4 the forest

**Moments flew by as they all raced over to the forest,groaning slightly Emma looked around,she could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps and pulled out her gun with skill and it was just Robin hood and his said "Band of merry men." What made them merry? Emma didn't know ,but what she did know affected her badly,she knew they needed as much help as possible, noticing Marian her heart hurt a little for Regina,they'd been doing so well up till then,almost friends but no,Regina was never going to forgive her for her actions.**

**Slowly they heard the crashing sounds of the ice monster getting closer and closer,Emma chewed hard on her lip as Robin took charge of the situation with David.**

**"Right we need to get everyone out..Marian..take Roland to Regina..before.." It was too late and Marian's face had fallen slightly,she knew Robin still loved Regina,well who wouldn't after how she was changing,almost everyone loved her now. Sadly Regina was hiding from her family,friends and especially Henry.**

**A woman watched them from behind a tree,smirking slightly as they dealt with their havoc,her name was Ingrid and she had a plan,knew Emma from somewhat another life,knew her from a dream,knew her from adoption.**

**"Come on love..you must be able to help destroy it with magic?" Killian put a comforting around around his love,trying to be encouraging,Emma tried but within seconds they were all on the ground,unconscious,all except for Marian.**

**Now she was tough,had fallen for Robin after he'd stolen her father's horse and brought two back in penitence for his sin,she had changed him,made him the man he was and now,she was losing him,losing her husband to who she believed "the evil queen" **

**Regina slowly appeared from behind a tree,she wanted to help,to prove she was good ,to prove she'd changed but when she saw Marian her heart blackened a little more,Marian's face fell."Please..please..help me.." She bit her lip ,her mouth falling open ,Marian had never really noticed how beautiful Regina was.**

**Noticing her gaze Regina smirked slightly,tossing her hair over her shoulder,she wanted to play with Marian a little bit and slowly melted the ice monster with her powers before making sure the others were asleep and shoving marian into a tree,kissing her deeply and running a hand down the other woman's back.**

**Marian responded with just as much enthusiasm ,kissing her passionately,she knew they only had an hour at most but if they were quick,they could make it memorable.**

**Not noticing a certain outlaw beginning to awaken they began undressing each other slowly,trying not to make even the slightest rip.**

**Robin watched them,his heart fluttering a little,his two women,one whom he loved ,one whom he was married to were fucking,moaning a little he went over to them,watching as Regina stuck her tongue deep in Marian's clit,rubbing and tasting her very essence,moving his hands up Regina's legs he bent her over,unzipping his jeans and sliding into her.**

**She sucked faster on her true love's wife's clit,wanting to kill her with the pressure as Robin pounded into her,she moaned softly."take..me..take me now.." If this was how she was gonna get to say goodbye,she wasn't wasting it without a fight. So Marian wouldn't feel left out,he cupped her breasts,pushing regina down a little onto her and moving his hips faster.**

**All three let out a very long moan as they all reached ecstasy, Robin helped Regina up before Regina extended a hand to the brunette on the ground,helping her up.**

**"I guess you're not a monster then.."Marian breathed,a little breathless after that glorious fuck.**

**"I guess I'm not.."Regina vanished,still naked. **


	5. Chapter 5:Malice and the return of peter

**The night appeared in storybrooke as Ingrid walked over the cold frosty ground,letting it crumble beneath her toes,she was heartbroken but going to fix everything,when she had Emma and Elsa,when she had her sisters with her and they were together,finally.**

**Smiling weakly she headed through the dark forest to her ice cave that she'd created for herself from the very roots of the forest,rising up,almost visible,she wanted to be found,wanted to see her niece and adoptive daughter again.**

**With her she carried a jar ,a jar like every other seen before,the jar containing the queen of neverland,Tinkerbelle,the true love of the demon she was bringing back.**

**Placing it down she slowly inserted an knife into the jar,cutting her cheek softly,drops of fairy blood appearing on the ice.**"**drop of blood from his true love.", "and the ashes of the devil's heart."she slowly poured ashes onto the ice as a figure began rising up from the smoke,Pan..peter pan was back,in other words,the entire town,was screwed.**

**Meanwhile in the biggest house in town,Alice Gilbert, the mad alice as she was called,daughter of Angus and Alice Liddel,the broken family,was fucking her boyfriend Jefferson on her father's bed.**

**Now she and Jefferson hated Angus for how dangerous,how threatening he was,now they were getting back at him,they were Malice and no one got in between them.**

**Grace was with her new boyfriend,well secret boyfriend,Henry so they had plenty of time to kill.**

**Alice gently tied Jefferson's hands with her dangly necklace,not caring if it snapped in her fingers before getting some cake and a huge cup of steaming hot tea,she rubbed some of the icing onto his chest,licking her way up it,stopping just before his lips. Wriggling slightly,the hatter whined for her,wanting her taste,"alice.." She put a finger to his lips and he gently sucked on it,smirking as she moaned."mean."**

**She moved her hand down to his leather pants,pulling at the strings connecting them together and inserting her mouth over his swelling cock.**

**"Alicee." He moaned,wanting to hold her closer to him ,wanting to be deeper inside her."shush ."She pouted,licking the tip,swirling her tongue around before getting a little icing and placing it on the side of it,moving it slowly,coating it in between her fingers and eating it off,scraping her teeth against the red flesh.**

**"When you untie me..I swear.."She nibbled near his ear lobe,smirking and untying his hands as he flipped her over and pinned her down,holding both her hands so she couldn't move."..jefferson.." Alice winked cutely,wiggling,showing off her sexy self.**

**He smirked,slowly sliding into her chuckling as a moan escaped her lips and pounding into her spot,"..FUCK JEFFERSON!" She grabbed at his back as they heard a car coming in."..don't you dare move.."Jefferson quickly shoved his lips onto hers,pounding into her hard and fast,muffling their noises as they heard her father enter his house.**

**She groaned,chewing on his lip as they both reached ecstasy,whining as he slid out and grabbed his clothing,opening the window and jumping out."hate you."she stuck her tongue out at him.**

**"Sure sure alice."He winked before running off.**

**She leaned back,smiling softly and gently running a finger down her body,remembering his touch as her father stormed in before shoving her down,grabbing her by the hair and throwing her out,with nothing but a simple dress and a tea cup."BE CAREFUL ALICE. OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU." **

**Alice wiped a few tears from her face,wriggling and texting Jefferson.**

**{text} Jefferson can I crash at your place for a bit?**

**[text] wanting more are we?**

**{text} Angus..threw me out..x**

**[text] come straight over,I'll get my bed sorted for us both**

**{text} no funny business ;) I know your game hatter**

**[text] see you in a few ;) **

**They both wanted another baby,it seemed everyone was having kids at the moment,moving through town Alice wiped a little blood from her face,unluckily Jefferson noticed and came down to see her,looking concerned.."What..happened!?"**

**She bit her lip,looking down and showing him her neck."I'll kill him..i swear to god..I'll kill him.."**

**Later that night he left alice sleeping and headed back to the old house ,breaking the door down and heading up to Angus's bedroom,stabbing him in the neck with his sharp scissors and smirking as blood trickled all the way out of the house,into the street and down the drain, chuckling he picked up the dead body and dragged it all the way home for experiments and science.**


	6. Chapter 6 the captain swan date

**Emma felt so nervous,Killian wanted to be traditional and take her out on their first date, she wondered where he was going to take her.**

**Luckily her bump was barely even showing ,making her look sexier then even. Steam went through her hair as she showered ,slightly nervously,trying to keep calm,placing on hand on her tiny bump and washing it gently with a little shampoo."excited kid?"she felt weird talking to it but honestly it felt nice.**

**She was finally happy and could move on from her first ever love,from her Neal,her Neal Cassidy,the thief.**

**All Emma wanted was to go out and have a nice night,no interruptions but given who she was and living in this particular town,she didn't think that was gonna be an option. She slowly finished cleansing herself and climbed out carefully so as not to trip over the wet floor.**

**Slowly and very carefully she moved hair out of her face and dried herself,wiping from her butt up as she couldn't bend.."Uh...shit.."She wriggled around,trying to get herself dry,shaking her long sexy legs.**

**Killian popped his head around the door,watching as she got changed into a sexy red dress,he was already ready but damn she looked amazing."fuck..swan..."**

**Emma chuckled slightly."Get your mind out the gutter perv otherwise we might be making two of these.''She pointed at her stomach and he gently kissed it before taking her hand and handing her a rose with the other.**

**It took her a moment or two to register he had his hand back.."what...what..I..I'm confused.."She raised one eyebrow at his hook"What do I call you now,captain hand?"**

**The pirate chuckled,moving a hand through his dark hair."Killian.. will do." She nodded slowly,smirking a little as they headed out to the cutest little restaurant in town,moving her blonde locks behind her ears Emma bit her lip slightly ,taking her pirate's hand and squeezing it gently,she was so nervous to be on a date,her very first date if she was honest.**

**Her and Neal had never actually been on a date,it was more running from the cops or just talking. No quiet dinners just one hot drink in an abandoned fairground.**

**She moved through the room,Killian pulled out a chair for her,he was a gentleman after all and thanking him with a smile Emma slowly sat down,moving a little hair out of her eyes she began looking at the menu.**

**Starters**

**Under the sea surprise**

**Mermaid's tails**

**Forest medley**

**Prawn fishtale**

**Mains:**

**Nemo and chips**

**Lady and the tramp((to share))**

**Beauty and the beef burger.**

**Tomato and cheshire pizza**

**Deserts:**

**Chocolate ship**

**Lemon pooh**

**Various flavours of ice cream**

**Emma raised one eyebrow as Killian sat beside her,smirking at her face"This some sort of joke?" She chuckled and he shook his head." Get whatever you like love,I'm paying,no arguments."She pouted slightly before nodding and ordering Mermaid's tails,they both had opted for the Lady and the tramp and the chocolate ship for afterwards,for some reason neither of them wanted ice cream,a couple of days ago Emma had been trapped in a ice cave with Elsa and now neither of them were taking chances.**

**"This is perfect..thank you.."In all honesty Emma loved that it wasn't Granny's,within a few seconds a man ,about late twenties crashed straight into her,spilling red wine down her dress,Killian grabbed him by the neck ,a little of captain hook starting to show again within whined a little."Killian..it's okay..let him go.."**

**Killian let him go and stared at his hand."Swan..I apolo.."His eyes widened,feeling her leg stroking his slightly,in all honesty she'd loved that,him as captain hook really turned her on.**

**"What..do you say we take desert to my sailing boat..?"He pouted,looking hungrily at her lips,breathing softly she nodded, whining at his look.."..Could you..go all captain hook on me?" She bit her lip,nervously as hook's eyes turned darker and he nodded,chuckling as she smirked.**

**Half an hour later they were both seriously horny for each other and he ripped apart her dress,taking care to be wary of the bump,he slowly noticed she wasn't wearing panties and winked."..knew you were getting this love?"**

**"Hoping."She smirked before gasping as he stuck his tongue into her tiny hole at the top and licked hungrily,if she wanted completely captain hook,that's what she was getting.**


End file.
